Timing plays a critical role in biology. From precisely sequenced "once-in-a-lifetime" developmental events to neural, endocrine and motor oscillations, biological systems have evolved a capacity to internally time myriad physiological processes and behaviors. Taking advantage of recent technical advances in Internet-based real-time video communications, the proposed Temporal Biology Training Program will join the investigative talent of three research institutions, the University of Virginia, Northwestern University and the Morehouse School of Medicine, in a multi-disciplinary group drawn from biology, endocrinology, biomathematics, chemistry, physics and engineering to provide novel graduate and undergraduate training in the temporal aspects of biological organization and function. Within the proposed training program, students will develop an appreciation for the role of temporal organization within biological systems. At the core of the proposed training program is the goal of increasing diversity within biomedical academic disciplines by providing an exceptional multi-institutional training opportunity focused on an increasingly important area of contemporary neuroscience. The two-stage program consisting of undergraduate summer research experience and graduate study will assist in developing the pipeline that will ultimately result in increased participation of minority populations at all levels of biomedical academic or industrial careers.